shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Monkey
Blue Monkeys are the product of surgical and chemical experimentation by the ''Von Braun'''s scientists, augmented by the presence of Grubs. While they are genetically ordinary Monkeys, their latent psionic abilities have been brought to fruition both by the experiments performed on them and by The Many's influence. As such, they are capable of attacking with cryokinetic blasts with a moderate splash area. Biology The Monkey is genetically normal, an African Squirrel Monkey. However, it appears to have been subject to a large number of chemical and surgical procedures, both before and after birth. These procedures have enhanced brain size and connectivity, as well as enhanced the myelination of the central nervous system. The skull of the creature has been surgically removed, presumably both to prevent cranial pressure and to allow quick experimental access. The neural construction of the creature is similar in nature to psionic human neural structure - the Monkeys are likely to have psionic capability. They are vulnerable to all attacks which affect standard organic creatures. Locations Monkeys are first found in the Medical section of MedSci Deck and infrequently seen until around the Operations Deck. Strategy Monkeys are one of the major pests throughout the game, though their diminutive stature actually hides the fact that they can be quite dangerous in certain situations. While rarely a problem when engaged in close quarters or caught alone due to their low melee damage, when in groups and given enough distance to use their Cryokinesis, they can do a lot more damage. Though it's not worth spending ammo to take them out, you'll be cursing all the while as you try to bash them in melee combat. Especially since they scream like hell. *If you close to melee range, both types of Monkeys attack with claws and teeth instead, but they do less damage that way than with their psionic attack. *Their ranged attacks deal distance dependent splash damage. This means that the further we are from it, the less damage we'll receive. The maximum damage of 8 is only in the very center of the explosion. *Because of their small size, Monkeys can be hard to hit, but they're especially difficult to tag with melee weapons. If you do close for melee combat, crouch down to get a better chance of hitting them. *Researching their Brain (requires skill 1 and a small amount of Fermium) will give you a 25% damage bonus against all Monkeys. Trivia *Their ranged attacks actually deal 10 Hit Points of damage in the very center of the explosion (when it is summoned), however in the game the maximum real damage done to the player is 8 HP. *Monkeys often carry bags of Chips. You can eat these to gain back a single lost hit point, but they're too bulky to bother carrying around in quantity. Alternatively, you can recycle them. *In the Audio Logs the Monkeys are referred to as Chimpanzees, even though the research report says they are of the African Squirrel type. *While they are described as Squirrel Monkeys, they are most probably Vervet Monkeys. ---- Category:Hybrids Category:System Shock 2 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Monkeys